The American College of Radiology has developed a quality assessment and assurance methodology in radiation therapy as part of the Pattens of Care Study and RTOG. The proposed symposium will be co-sponsored by the Pan American Health Organization, National Cancer Institute and Bureau of Radiological Health to provide a forum for outreach mainly to the Latin American countries. The program will consume three full days in a combination of plenary and workshop sessions addressing the state of the art and specific areas of quality assurance, with a summary report by each session chairman. Finally, a mechanism will be set up to ensure future international dialogue and subsequent conferences. The proceedings of the symposium will be published in English and Spanish in International Journal of Radiation Oncology Biology Physics which will ensure wide dissemination. This program which has evolved over the last 10 years addressed both the physical and clinical aspects of radiation oncology. The proposed symposium will establish the foundation for assisting other nations in developing their own quality assessment and assurance programs.